


x marks the spot or birthmark

by xiambeliever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Zayn Malik, M/M, Zayn Malik Has a Crush, i love jealous zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiambeliever/pseuds/xiambeliever
Summary: liam has a new lovebite and zayn always has something to say.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 29





	x marks the spot or birthmark

“Liam come on we got to go” Paul was banging on the hotel door. “Liam we’re leaving in 20 minutes, get out here”. Liam rolls his eyes and lets a grunt, yelling back “Okay I’ll be there”. Liam was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed and his legs stretching out, looking at a beautiful tan skined girl, with big curly hair. He knew how much she resembled Danielle, that's why he brought her back to his room. It was obvious he was still missing her after their breakup. The girl whose name Liam has already forgotten, in fact, he doesn't even remember asking her. She was sitting on his lap, kissing down his neck. It was just getting good, but then Paul came knocking on the door. He knows he should leave because the boys are probably waiting for him. Although, they have been careful around Liam since Danielle left him. They had been walking on eggs shells trying to avoid making Liam sadder. They were all treating him the same telling him Danielle will come back to him any time now, “just give her a few days. If she really loves you she’ll come back” Harry said to him, two days after the breakup. The rest of the boys had given similar advice. Expect for zayn who said “Liam you deserve way better, I know someone who could treat you better” before Zayn could tell him who, Louis interrupts and say nows, not the time. Liam brushed it off going back to missing Danielle. He puts his hand on her shoulder, deciding he didn't want anyone to wait for him even though he knew the boys wouldn't care, he gently pushes the look-alike back “I’m sorry I gotta go”. She nods her head getting off of Liam. 

“You can take your time in here, uhh just don’t run up the tab” Liam laughs scratching the back of his neck. Liam gets up to leave the room before does he sticks his hand out “it was nice to meeting you uhh”, she laughs “Carla” she pauses “will I see you again”. Liam knows the answer but he says yes anyway. Paul was standing outside waiting for him. This annoys Liam “did you have to stand outside my door like a creep”. Paul who throws his arm around the boy who has become like a son to him replies “I had to make sure you actually gonna come out, and that you were okay?”. Liam smiles and lets Paul know that he’s perfectly fine. 

He didn’t notice the bruise on his neck till he got on his tour bus. “Whoa looks like Payno had a good time,” Louis says pointing at his hickey. Liam turns to the closest mirror to inspect, he wonders why he never felt the girl; Carly now was it, give the bruise that was a few inches above his birthmark. “I’ll tell you what Liam the girls aren’t gonna happy about that” Niall says from his spot on the couch. Liam was red as a cherry, sits down across from Niall, Louis, and Zayn, who had been giving him death stares since he walked in. “I’m sure they won’t notice, it's not that big,” Liam says shyly to Niall. Louis laughs “Oh please babe they notice the slight change in our mood, I’m sure that it’s going to be a trending topic in some countries”. At this point, Liam knew Niall and Louis were right. What can he say, the girls/their girls are crazy or “passionate” as Zayn would put it. Who now was rising from his seat from across Liam, to stand right in front of him. 

Zayn lifts Liam's chin, so they were looking each other in the eyes. Zayn runs his pointer and middle finger over Liam's new blemish. They stayed in that spot for a few seconds till Louis spoke up, “well me and nialler are gonna head back to bus one, you guys coming?”. Zayn who answers for both of them “No, we’re staying”. Louis and Niall walk out the door, laughing at some stupid video they saw earlier. As soon as the door shut. The atmosphere in the room became much hotter. Zayn finally drops his fingers from Liam's neck and sits down next to him. 

“Why’d you let her mark you”   
Liam shrugs “It’s not that big of a deal”  
Zayn raises his eyebrows “oh so you don’t care”   
“it ‘s not really that noticeable” Liam replies, looking anywhere but at Zayn, who is staring at the side of Liam’s face. Zayn places his hand on Liam’s thigh and starts moving it up and down slowly. “So you would let anybody give you a hickey,” He said leaning, to whisper in Liam’s ear, who just says “I guess”. They were both now facing each other. Zayn breaks into a smile, “Oh anyone?”, he asks using his free hand to poke Liam in the side causing him to laugh “Maybe… Zayn stop poking me” he doesn’t stop, “Maybe not Louis and Harry, they wouldn’t like that” laughs as Zayn was now tickling him. 

Zayn stops his torment on Liam and leans in closer, Zayn rests his hand on Liam’s upper thigh. “What about Niall?” Zayn whispers in Liam's ear, it was intense Liam couldn’t find his words, so he just shook his head no. Zayn smirks, his fingers going up again to run over the hickey. “What about me babe, would you stop me?” Zayn asks, already leaning into Liam's neck. He places several wet kisses on Liam's neck. Finally stopping at Liam’s birthmark. Zayn very slowly begins to suck. Liam throws his head, letting out a moan. “Zee-Zayn”. His hand goes up to hold Zayn that spot. After a few seconds Zayn pulls back, smiling at the work he's left behind. “The girls will definitely notice that one” Zayn says leaning kissing the spot where he had just marked. 


End file.
